


Time and Time Again

by MiraculousMoon



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur deserves to be happy, Fix-It, M/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, ill explain in the story, ill update the tags as i go, lets say red dead isnt a video game in the modern age, no TB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousMoon/pseuds/MiraculousMoon
Summary: River is able to manipulate time and space and after a strange event led him to a snowy mountain top he decides to see why he was sent there
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Male Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Reader, Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Original Male Character(s), Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader, Javier Escuella/Original Male Character(s), Javier Escuella/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

A warm breeze blows through the trees, Birds chip as they fly by. A steady river can be heard nearby and the smell of flowers waft through the air it seems so serene, so calm and peaceful but I can' move it’s as if i’m frozen all i can see is the are clouds suddenly the sky turns a dark grey, thunder can be heard flashes of white illuminate the sky as rain begins to pour. Lightning strikes a nearby tree and it explodes into flames and begins to topple. It's going to fall right on top of you just as it crashes and I woke up.

I flew forward in my bed in shock and glanced at the food magazine still in my lap “ugh why can't i ever just dream about food.”i let out a huff as i swung my legs out of bed and made my way to the my dresser and picked out a simply outfit jeans and a graphic tee. After getting dressed I made my way to the bathroom and grabbed the hair brush and undid my braid. My hair was black but near the tip it turned into a light brown and it was long enough to reach my hips. After brushing it out and re braiding it I stared at myself in the mirror “god i look like shit” and i don't use that term lightly these last few nights I've been having that weird dream i gazed at the dark bags under my eyes.

My eyes were a deep dark brown almost black my grandpa told me I had my mother's eyes but I never met her so I wouldn't know suddenly a sharp pain wracked my head ringing filled my ears as I stumbled back and caught myself on the towel rack. My brain felt like it was going to explode. Everything was blurring then suddenly it stopped. I opened my eyes and I was knee deep in snow in the middle of a blizzard “what the hell!” I quickly looked around and saw nothing but trees and mountains in the distance. I heard some voices and was that a horse I heard? I don't have time for this i'll come back and investigate when im better equipped i raised my hand in front of me and a focused all the energy i had in me to my hand the tips of my fingers felt numb and my arm aches then what looked like a black hole formed in front of me i lowered my hand and let out a sigh of relief opening gateways took everything i had i quickly entered the gateway and arrived at what i called the intersection it reminded me of space everything was black and there were white orbs floating everywhere “Ok where's home." i thought about my room my soft bed with that fuzzy blanket grandpa got me “there it is.”one of the small stars grew bigger until it was the size of a gateway i opened before. I went through it and fell onto my bed “alright now what the shit was that.”

i wiped the blood from my nose and sat up “I suppose i better get ready then.”after a couple hours of prep i had my backpack and duffle bag filled with stuff i'd probably need. “Alright let's do this.” I opened the gateway to the intersection “I felt something tugging at me. I followed the flow to an orb that had a reddish tint to it. The orb expanded and I went through the gate and entered what looked like a run down house but I didn't have time to look around. I sat down on the bed exhausted “that was 2 gateways today a new record.” I could feel the sweat on my forehead freeze. Why couldn't I go to a time where it was summer, I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and gazed into the near future and everything had the same outcome some guys would come in and ask me a shit ton of questions but i had about 4 hours until they showed up so i might as well have a nap and recharge i rolled out my sleeping bag and zipped it up and let the wind lull me to sleep.


	2. Getting  look at River

Howdy Yall if your wondering how river looks i drew him on my tumblr https://miraculousm00n.tumblr.com/post/621359945386950656/just-my-oc-for-the-fic-im-writing


	3. A talk with Hosea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River gets caught by Hosea and tries to explain who and why their here

The sound of horses nearby woke me up from my dreamless sleep I slipped out of my sleeping bag and peeked out what would have been a window to see about 3 horse drawn wagons with a group of people exiting out and entering one of the bigger houses nearby “Ok horses and wagons i suppose that would mean im somewhere in the 1800s damn i knew i should have paid attention in history.” After grabbing my white winter coat I slowly made my way under one of the windows to eavesdrop. A woman's voice cut through the wind “Ms. Gaskill get a fire going Mr.pearson see what we have for food. She seemed to sound kinda worried a second person's voice chimed in “Daveys Dead.” 

Jesus i haven't even meet these guys and one of theirs is already dead, I leaned up to take a peek through the window and saw a group of maybe 10 people and the cowboy get up a lot of the guys had confirmed my suspicion i was in a spaghetti western “welp grandpa would get a kick out of this.” I left the window and made my way back to the house I was currently hunkered down in. “alright how the hell am i going to introduce myself without getting a bullet between my ey-” 

suddenly i heard the door in the main room open as quietly as i could i took cover by a wall “Hey! Hosea! This one seems stable!” I didn't recognise his voice but then i heard who i assumed was Hosea walk “Oh this will do just fine thank you Charles now please go warm up and have one of the girls take a look at your hand.” I didn't hear a reply but i heard the door open and close, i took a couple of steps back to try to get to my bags but the floorboards groaned under my feet Shit Shit Shit! 

I heard the cock of a gun and footsteps slowly approach. I could feel my heart beating in my ears “Who’s there!? Show yourself!” the voice called out and I raised my hands and stepped out into the open “Don't shoot please i'm unarmed.” 

the man who i assumed was Hosea stared at me his gun still pointing at me “who are you and what are you doing here.'' I blinked and took a deep breath. “alright you seem like a smart reasonable guy if you would put you gun down and pull up your chair i'll tell you everything.’ the stranger slowly lowered his gun and grabbed a nearby stool to sit on “okay now tell me who are you and what are you doing here.”

i lowered myself onto the bare floor “okay my names River and i took shelter here to get out of the storm i don't know where i am hell i don't even know what year it is.” he stared at me with narrow eyes before finally holsteing his gun “I'm Hosea Mattews and your in the grizzlys and it's 1899. About half an hour passes as I chat with Hosea “so you're a gang of outlaws on the run and some shit went down in this place called blackwater and now you're broke and slowly freezing to death on this mountain...did i get all that right?” I took off my gloves and rubbed my hands by the small fire he made.

“Thats right now tell me Miss River how did you get up here if you don't mind me asking.” Miss!? Do I really look like a girl? “Ummm I dont really know how to tell you this but maybe it's easier to show you hold on let me go grab something.” I stood up and dug through my stuff and came back with a marker “Ok i want you to think about someone who is important to you and write their name on my arm.” 

he raised his eyebrow “alright.” he took the marker and wrote the name Bessie on the back of my hand “Alright now tell me some things about her.” he cleared his throat before turning his gaze to the fire “She was my wife but she died a while back she loved to play dominoes and read.” I looked at my arm then back at him “Alright now what i'm going to do now it rewind time and try to explain this to you.” 

I motioned to my arm he looked at me with a confused look in his eyes “ummm alright then…” I raised my arm and felt a familiar tingle at the tips of my fingers as the world around me stopped the wind came to a halt the snow outside came to a complete stop and then everything started flowing in reverse the snow flew upwards and hosea was looking at the fire again, alright her name was Bessie and she liked dominos and reading

“Ok Hosea did you think about that important person” he glanced at me and nodded “Ok so you already wrote down the name on my hand and i just rewound time i'll show you the name and tell you what you told me,” I stuck out my hand for him to see “You told me Bessie liked to play dominoes and read.” He glanced at my hand and hand and then at me with a surprised look on his face “T-that's my writing on your hand and how did you know she liked those things?”

I let out a chuckle “because you wrote that on my arm and you told me what she liked” i put my hands in my pockets and moved a little closer to the fire then i turned to Hosea who still had a surprised look on his face “That's amazing River but how is that even possible how far can you go back?” I smiled and said “Not very far the furthest i ever went was five minutes then it starts to hurt but i'm actually from the year 2020.” Hoseas let out a cough “2020! That's about 120 years away! How did you get to this time!” I stood up “That is a whole new can of worms right there but I don't really know how to explain it but i'll give it a shot i can make a door to a place where time doesn't exist there are these balls of light that float each with a different year or time in them and i can turn them into a new door and go through them like for example a couple years ago i helped these brothers get to mexico after the police killed their father

however i can't just go anywhere willy nilly just making a Door is so exhausting and so demanding even turning back time a few minutes takes a lot out of me so i tend to sleep a lot even right now my eyes feel heavy,” Hosea scratched his chin “So what made you want to come there and why now why not when it was warmer.” I let out a chuckle “to be completely honest i don't get to choose when i show up or where i show up i just kinda pop up where the universe says so.” 

Hosea looked deep in thought “so what else can you do can you see the future?”, “I can but only so far like right now i can see that in a little bit a man with a black mustache and a lady with orange hair are going to show up in a little bit.” I let out another yawn and stretched my arms “Ah you must be talking about Dutch and Molly they are alright folks everyone here is alright.” Hosea stood up “I'm going to go check on the others. You better stay here. I'll go and try to explain to them who you are and what you do.”

i nodded and went back to my makeshift room That went better than i thought it would I closed my eyes to take a little peek ahead Alright so i see they found one of their guys but he's in rough shape he could die and he could live but its a fifty-fifty shot I tried to push it a little further to see what else i can see but a sharp pain wracked my head anytime i tried to push ahead Ok i better stop i took out my phone to check on something no service i don't even know why i checked I tucked the phone back into my pocket welp i don't have anything to do so i might as well try to take a cat nap i closed my eyes and zipped up my sleeping bag and let the blowing with and the crackle of the fire lull me to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was a long one but i apologize for any grammar mistakes and i tried my best to explain Rivers powers but enjoy and ill see you in the next update


End file.
